objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/A Mysterious Challenge
A Mysterious Challenge is the eleventh episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants reach a new stage in the game. Transcript PIN: So I heard someone is going to rejoin soon! I wonder why. RAKE: I hope it's Dictionary. Snowflake can have part of her alliance back that way. PIN: I hope it's not him. He reminds me of Book. She's so well-read. RAKE: What did you say, Pin? PIN: I said Book is well-read. RAKE: I'll be right back. (leaves) (Rake walks up to Book.) RAKE: Hey Book, Pin called you well-read. (Book turns Rake and Pin into cats.) RAKE: Book, why did you turn me into a cat? Pin's the one who called you well-read, not me! BOOK: Yes, but I heard it from you. CHOCOLATEY: (walks up and zaps Rake and Pin with the Un-Catinator) Good thing I came along! ANNOUNCER: Hey guys, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake Team Yoylecake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) CONTROLLY: Welcome back, Team Yoylecake! Let's get down to business. We got 6 of each kind of vote for each team. Puffball wins the prize with three likes. PUFFBALL: ♪Finally!♪ MEPHONE4: As your prize, you get three more prizes! GAMEBOARD: You get to choose someone from Object Mayhem to join the game. You also get an Immunity Token and an eliminated player onto your team. PUFFBALL: ♪Do I get to choose which player?♪ ANNOUNCER: Yes, you do. PUFFBALL: ♪Then I choose Coiny. He's going into the detective business. That could be kinda handy.♪ MEGAPHONE: Okay, then. Now which Object Mayhem contestant do you want to join? PUFFBALL: ♪I'm leaning toward Bouncy Ball or Dice.♪ WATER BALLOON: I'd go with Bouncy Ball if I were you. PIE: I'd say Dice. WATER BALLOON: Bouncy Ball! PIE: Dice! WATER BALLOON: Bouncy Ball! PIE: Dice! WATER BALLOON: Bouncy Ball! PIE: Dice! WATER BALLOON: Dice! PIE: Bouncy Ball! WATER BALLOON: Dice! PIE: Bouncy Ball! PUFFBALL: ♪Okay, Pie. Have it your way. Bouncy Ball it is.♪ (winks at Water Balloon) (Bouncy Ball lands in the Cake at Stake place.) BOUNCY BALL: Thanks for picking me, Puffball. Dice wouldn't let me into her alliance. ICE CUBE: Did you base that line after one of mine? MEPAD: Anyway, now for the dislikes. ANNOUNCER: Book, Marshmallow, Music Note, Puffball, and Water Balloon, you each have at least one Win Token. Would you like to use it now? BOOK, MARSHMALLOW, MUSIC NOTE, PUFFBALL, and WATER BALLOON: No. ANNOUNCER: Okay then. Everyone except Apple, Book, Firey, and Flight Helmet is safe with no dislikes. (TV displays the votes.) MEPHONE4: Book and Firey are safe with one dislike each. Apple and Flight Helmet are eliminated with two dislikes each. MARSHMALLOW: Not again! (Apple and Flight Helmet are sent to the TLC.) Team Candylicious MEPHONE4: Welcome back, Team Candylicious! Suitcase wins the prize with three likes. PSB: ♪You must choose between immunity into the final 40 or 42 yoylecakes.♪ SUITCASE: I choose immunity. The yoylecakes would turn me into metal. ANNOUNCER: Okay then. Soccer Ball, you have a Swap Token. Would you like to use it now? SOCCER BALL: No thanks. CONTROLLY: Okay. So now for the dislikes. Hot Dog, you're safe with no dislikes. (PSB throws cake to Hot Dog, but the cake splats him in the face.) MEPAD: Everyone else except Baseball, Chocolatey, Pinecone, and Rope is safe with no dislikes. (TV displays the votes.) MEGAPHONE: Baseball and Chocolatey are safe with one dislike each. Pinecone and Rope are eliminated with two dislikes each. PINECONE: Noooooooooooo! (Pinecone and Rope are sent to the TLC.) WOAH Bunch 2 GAMEBOARD: Welcome back, WOAH Bunch 2! Rake wins the prize with two likes. MEPAD: Rake, you must choose between removal of limbs of chosen contestant or a chance to go 4 seconds back in time. RAKE: I choose removal of limbs. PSB: ♪Okay then. Now choose one contestant to lose their limbs.♪ RAKE: Can I give Puffball limbs? ANNOUNCER: No. That would be breaking the rules. RAKE: Well, I don't really want to make this decision. PSB: ♪YOU MUST!♪ RAKE: Then I'll go for Pin, because she made me turn into a cat! PIN: But it was an accident! I didn't mean for any of us to turn into cats when I called Book well-read! ANNOUNCER: (ignoring Pin) Good choice, Rake. (removes Pin's limbs) PIN: Not again! ANNOUNCER: Now, Shieldy, you have a Yoyle Token. Would you like to use it now? SHIELDY: Sure. What good would it do anyway? (PSB takes Shieldy's Yoyle Token, and Shieldy turns into metal. Yoyle metal, that is. Not the kind of metal he usually is.) MEGAPHONE: Now for the dislikes. Everyone except Beach Ball, Horn, Party Hat, and Salt is safe with no dislikes. HORN: Easy for you to say! (TV displays the votes.) MEPHONE4: Horn and Party Hat are safe with one dislike each. Beach Ball and Salt are eliminated with two each. SALT: Like, yay! PIPEY: Salt, you're actually glad to be eliminated? SALT: Yeah! Pepper's like, in the TLC, so I can like, be with her again! (Beach Ball and Salt are sent to the TLC.) Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 1.851% to 2%. A new stage in the game ANNOUNCER: Everyone, now that we're in the final 50, we've reached a new stage in the game. A semi-merge will take place. Team Candylicious is now a part of Team Yoylecake, and WOAH Bunch 2 is now a part of Team Water-Dr. Fizz. BASEBALL: Fine by me! CONTROLLY: Oh, and camp members, you can make confessionals for the contestants you're playing as. GAMEBOARD: And everyone else out there, as well as camp members, you can now recommend characters to cameo in future episodes of TBFDIWP! BUBBLE: Yoylecake! A mystery COINY: Hey guys! I'm glad to be back! FIREY: (slaps Coiny) COINY: What was that for? I thought we were friends now! FIREY: We are! That was a welcome back slap! COINY: Oh. Okay then. Anyway, I noticed someone escape the TLC as I was taken out of there. GAMEBOARD: Someone escaped the TLC? Someone tell one of the hosts! TOILET: I'm on it. Mistah Phone, someone escaped from the Tiny Loser Chamber! MEPHONE4: Someone escaped the TLC? Well then, I know what the next contest will be! The next contest... ERASER: Which IS? MEPHONE4: The next contest will be a mystery. You will have to find out who escaped, how they escaped, and where they are now. WATER BALLOON: Oh, so it's kinda like Clue! MEPHONE4: Yeah, kinda like it. The contest Ever played the board game Clue? Well, this contest is somewhat based on that. Try to figure out who escaped from the TLC, what they used to escape, and what area of the water park they're at. The suspect list has been narrowed down to six possibilities. Suspects *Broccoli *Bow *David *Fries *Paintbrush *Pepper Means of escape *Wall Teleporter *Lava Bucket *Acid Tears *Laser-Powered Teleportation Device *Master Recovery Center *Open Lid (as in, they escaped while the lid of the TLC was still open) Water park areas *Diving board pool *Lava pool *Lab *Kitchen *Music room *Racing pool *Quiz room *Bug exhibit *5b room So try to guess who escaped, how they escaped, and where they are now. I will then see if I can prove you wrong. Round one ends November 26th. Oh, and whoever wins this contest gets Bouncy Ball on their team. Results Round One BOOK: I think Fries got out while the lid was open and he's in the racing pool from challenge 7 now. ANNOUNCER: (shows Book a Fries card) Sorry, but I can prove you wrong. It wasn't Fries. BOOK: Aw, seriously? SLURPY: This is going to take a while. (Note: If a guess can be proven wrong, only one card will be shown per guess to prove that guess wrong. Also, hints will be provided from time to time.) MEPHONE4: Round two begins now and ends November 27th. Round Two BOOK: Let me change my guess a bit. Now I think it's Bow. Same method, same place. MARSHMALLOW: Why do you think it's Bow? BOOK: Didn't Bow turn evil? MARSHMALLOW: Didn't you pay close attention to her before she got eliminated? When the HPRC recovered her, she was no longer savage! BOOK: Savage? MARSHMALLOW: You know, like in Zootopia. BOOK: Oh yeah. I still think it's Bow. PEN: Well, I think it's Broccoli. Same method as Book guessed, but I think she's in the kitchen, being disgusted by broccoli pizza or somethin like that. ANNOUNCER: Well, Pen, it wasn't the Kitchen. And Book, you can forget about the Open Lid possibility. (shows Pen a Kitchen card and Book an Open Lid card) PEN and BOOK: Aw, seriously? CONTROLLY: Round three begins now and ends November 28th. Make another guess by then! Round Three MEPHONE4: No one guessed for round three, so here's the answer: It was David. Spongy accidentally sat on him, so he got recovered in the Master Recovery Center that Cherries got as a prize last episode. He's currently in the racing pool from challenge 7. GAMEBOARD: The hint was Book and Pen saying "Aw, seriously?" when their guesses were proven wrong. CONTROLLY: So which team won? Well, Book was the first to make a correct guess. With her very first guess, she said the racing pool. Pen didn't guess anything correctly. So congratulations, Team Yoylecake! You win and get Bouncy Ball on your team. ANNOUNCER: And five people will be eliminated from Team Water-Dr. Fizz. GOLF BALL: Wait, five people? ANNOUNCER: Yes. We were going to do four, but Bouncy Ball wouldn't like that. So we'll do five. Click here to vote. Voting ends November 30th. Voting ended early again. Stay tuned for episode 12! Recommending characters and making confessionals You can recommend characters now! To recommend a character, leave a comment with your character's name, gender, and personality in it. Also provide an image of the character's body in your comment. Your recommended characters will appear in the next episode, along with a special recommended character by me. Character recommending will be available for all future episodes of TBFDIWP. For camp members, you can make confessionals now! Here's an example: if someone was playing as Bubble, they might say "Bubble's confessional: Yoylecake!" Epilogue (Golf Ball walks up to Pin.) GOLF BALL: Hey, Pin, how would you like your limbs back? PIN: I would like that very much! GOLF BALL: Well, I have a plan. Category:TBFDIWP